Alan Keldar
DM Handle Derrin Description Eye Color: Icy Blue Hair Color: Blonde Height: 6'3" Weight: 167 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Two handed Claymore Secondary Weapon: Short Mace Tertiary Weapon: Short Sword History Alan was a boy born in Kandor with his father, a simple warrior in Kandor. He was raised without a mother, or atleast he never remembered having one. They both lived in the market village of Ravinda. His father was rather busy, too. Having to go on guard and take part in frequent patrols to ensure Trollocs and other Shadowspawn were not nearby made Alan expect the worst to come at any point. He grew up learning to be cautious, and expect anything to go terribly wrong. Countless times, Alan would hear of and see the effect of violence brought by the Shadowspawn. Only time could tell when Alan's father would be one of the next to see peace. Alan lived a bit more of a peaceful life compared to his father, making sure their small land they owned was kept in shape. Being a boy who would have to look after himself while his father was gone, he would be taught how to use a small knife his father had given him for defense. He also started to do labour for merchants and traders. Gaining extra coin helped in the cost of living. By the time he was 14, attacks on the Borderlands were getting more and more severe. It seemed like the Shadowspawn were getting restless. Things were getting worse. Alan's father decided to start teaching him the basics to a sword. How to hold it, all of the easier things getting done first. Sadly, his lessons were never finished. His father left for a recent attack in the Northern reaches of Kandor. Left at home, Alan waited for his return. It never came. Alan became a drunk and tried taking his sorrows away by drowning his thoughts in alcohol. It never worked, and for years he was seen as a lost boy in the eyes of the other Kandori people. To Alan, nothing seemed to help him get over his only known family member's death. He grieved for far too long and couldn't get over it. His few years of sulking drifted away, though, when the Trolloc army attacked in a heavier push than what was usual. Word of the more severe attacks reached Alan, and he realized he had a calling. His father had not died in vain; countless people South of the Borderlands were living a far more peaceful life, and had no clue what the Kandori and other North countries sacrificed to protect everyone. He decided he would avenge his father's death, and follow in his footsteps by fighting the creatures who came from the Blight. That brought him to the Tower, a renowned city and stronghold that housed not only the Power-wielding Aes Sedai, but the Warders and the Tower Guard. Some of the deadliest soldiers were trained from this place, battling for mankind's struggle against the Shadow. Alan could have joined the Kandori army to fight the Shadow, but he wanted to perfect his skills. He wanted to be as best as he could to prove that the Keldars were not push-overs. He would have revenge. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee